


Prompt one: Beginnings

by sonicinthestone



Series: 100 prompt challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/ Rose. Alternate story line where Meta crisis Ten is put in Rose's universe without her knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt one: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Charlotte for betaing.

Rose looked at her calendar: it had been six seven days since the doctor had last spoken to her, since the last time she had seen his face. “The last time I will ever see his face” she thought. She was trying to move on- she had her job at torchwood, she had her parents, and Mickey. But it wasn’t the same; she hated herself for moping, but she felt so trapped and so alone. With the doctor she’d seen the stars, stars far away from earth and met wonderful creatures and done amazing things. But more amazing than anything was that she had done them with the man she loved. Being stuck on earth drove her mad.

With tears threatening to fall, Rose threw on a coat and went for a walk. It was cold, but not unbearable and the moon was bright. The road away from the house was not lit by street lamps but she could see well enough and she walked with anger and determination. She had good days, days where she smiled and laughed and felt like she’d moved on, but all it took was a mention of somewhere she’d been or something she’d done and she remembered and it hurt.

She carried on walking and eventually she reached the closest small town, quiet and still in the evening air. She stopped at a late night newsagent and bought a bottle of coke and a kit-kat and sat on a bench to eat and drink them. She tried to find some resolve within her; something to make her carry on, but it was fading fast. It would be easy to end it, the amount of kit she was exposed to on a daily basis. Her mind was beginning to wander on it when she heard something.  
‘Sorry what did you say?’ She said.  
‘Rose?’ said the voice again. She knew that voice; she turned her head. Her eyes were treated with the same blue suit, converse and messy hair, the same eyes she had loved, the hands she had held. She gasped.  
‘I don’t, I don’t understand.’ The doctor, or the man who appeared to be him, walked over to her and handed her a letter in a blue envelope.

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope you get this soon; I have no control of what happens now so all I can rely on is luck. If you’re reading this then you’ve met him and I’m gla_ d.

The letter went on explaining the intricacies of how this man came to exist: the doctor’s hand that had been cut off and the Meta crisis, and Donna. Rose smiled. Then she carried on reading.

_He is like me before I met you rose, he is angry and vengeful and sad. He was born in battle, full of blood and revenge. He is not me rose. But he needs you, and that is very me. I hope you can start from the beginning and I hope he can bring some comfort in your life. Above all else I give you my blessing; I hope you can love him, or me, or however I should refer to him._  
 _And though I should have told you before, I am telling you know, I love you, I have loved you for a long time and I will love you till the day I die or to the end of the universe- whichever comes first. You should know that I’m coping and that everything is as good as it ever will be in this universe._  
 _Love_  
 _The doctor_

Rose looked up, ‘Chips?’ She asked.  
‘Yeah, chips.’ The new doctor replied. Rose reached out her hand and the new doctor took it. She smiled, a real genuine smile, and was the happiest she had been in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic. Comments are much appreciated if you have anything you would like to say. :)x


End file.
